The present invention relates to a method of providing cautionary warning on vessels and to a cautionary warning device.
In general, there is no method or device in use for visibly marking the sides of powered vessels or vessels under tow at night other than a single light illuminated on the bow of the vessel and showing to the side. In some cases there is an additional light illuminated on the stern and showing to the side. Although powered vessels typically have deck lighting, such lights are invariably turned off at night to enable the captain to see and navigate safely in the darkness.
Some tows on the river system, however, are up to 1400 feet long. During times of reduced visibility, there is clearly an excessively long unmarked area on such vessels. Other crafts of any size (but, particularly, small ones) are not likely to recognize the presence of the vessel and the risk of collision is thus unacceptably high.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop methods and devices for reducing the risk of collision.
In general, the present invention provides a method for providing a cautionary warning on water-going vessels. The method comprises the step of placing a plurality of reflective warning markers on at least on one side of the vessel. Preferably, the reflective working markers are placed on at least two sides of the vessel. These warning markers preferably comprise a front, reflective (that is, reflecting incident light) surface and a rear surface. The rear surface comprises an attachment mechanism adapted to attach to the surface of the side of the vessel. Preferably the attachment mechanism is coextensive with at least the perimeter of the front, reflective surface.
In one embodiment, the attachment mechanism comprises an adhesive layer. Preferably, the marker is removably attachable to the surface of the side of the vessel. For example, the attachment mechanism may comprise one or more magnetic surfaces or layers. Preferably, each of the front, reflective surface and the attachment mechanism are suitably resilient to enable the marker to conform to uneven surfaces.
The present invention also provides generally a removable informative marker. This marker comprises a resilient, front reflective surface and a resilient, back magnetic surface. The resilient back magnetic surface is preferably substantially coextensive with at least the perimeter of the resilient, front reflective surface to assist in assuring a firm attachment of the marker to a metallic surface. The removable, reflective marker of the present invention is particularly useful as a safety signal and is removably attachable to any magnetic surface. Preferably, the present removable, reflective markers are sufficiently large and reflect a sufficient percentage of incident light to make the markers clearly visible under conditions of reduced visibility (for example, at night) from a relatively long distance.
As set forth above, a particularly advantageous method of using the present invention is as a reflective safety signal on vessels (for example, barges). However, the markers of the present invention are well suited for any use in which it is desirable to attach a removable indicating or signaling surface or marker to a metallic substrate. The present surfaces may or may not be color coded or have written messages thereon.